


Red Carnations

by ElasticMonk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, mentions Lucas Smoak-Queen, mentions Mia Smoak-Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticMonk/pseuds/ElasticMonk
Summary: William visits his mother's gravestone on the 6th anniversary of her death. Oliver and Felicity offer support.





	Red Carnations

William ripped the grass out of the ground before tearing it into small pieces bit by bit. The dirt bunched under his nails and the grass stained the tips of his fingers. He usually advised Mia to not kill grass, but this was different. This was… reasonable for this situation. Yeah. William smirked slightly and let the grass in his hands fall. Then he looked up.

“Hey, Mom,” he croaked. Her headstone hadn’t changed since the last time he’d seen it. He had wiped the dirt off the top before he sat down. He took a deep breath as he thought of his next words.

“Dad’s actually a really good dad. And… Felicity’s a good mom.” He paused staring at the word _Mother_ on his mom’s headstone. “I love them a lot but they’re not anything like you. Makes me miss you lots.” He sighed and looked down at his hands again. “I’ll always love you, Mom,” he murmured. “That’s never going to change.” He nodded his head at his words knowing they were true. “I know last time I introduced you to dad and Felicity’s new baby, Lucas. He’s much bigger now. Mia is too, she looks so much like Felicity.” William swallowed the lump in his throat.

 “Sorry it’s been a while since I’ve come by.” William let out a long breath. He sorted through his thoughts. He didn’t know what to talk about. He had so many things to say. After all, it was the sixth anniversary of his mom’s death. “I hope you don’t mind that I went in on a gift for Felicity for Mother’s Day. It was from Mia, Lucas, and I. Dad and I picked it out. I know I said I’d only ever celebrate Step-Mother’s Day with Felicity, but…” William’s words died in his throat. “She’s getting better and better at being a mom. She’s finally got the mom look down. Yours scared me so much.” He chuckled lightly. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Felicity and his dad talking a few rows of headstones back.

“Dad’s happy. Sometimes I wish you guys had a relationship or something. Just so. He’d be missing you too. I know he’s sad for me, but it’s not the same.” William tore at the pieces of grass in his hands. “I do want to thank you for introducing us, even if it was eight years too late and I didn’t know he was my dad.” He paused before he chuckled sadly. “You know, I used to imagine you two would get together and then I’d get lots of little brothers and sisters. I don’t mind that I got my siblings from someone other than you. But. I wish you were here to meet them,” his words broke off at the end.

William’s chest ached and he tucked his chin into his chest. He bit down on his lip to keep the tears at bay, but eventually the sobs came tumbling out. He covered his face with his hands. A few minutes passed, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. The second William leaned into the touch, he was embraced.

“William,” Oliver murmured brokenly. “I’m so sorry,” he soothingly spoke. William nodded and murmured in agreement but didn’t stop crying.

“I miss her,” he managed to cry into his dad’s shirt.

“I know, buddy, and I’m sorry.” Oliver smoothed his hand over Will’s back.

After a few minutes, they pulled back. William noticed Felicity a step or two behind them. Oliver helped him to his feet and Felicity came forward with the flowers they had picked out. William reached for the flowers and Felicity handed them over.

Will cleared his throat looking down at the headstone. “Fliss said these mean love and admiration,” he softly spoke as he placed the bundle of red carnations down before the headstone.

William stood and stared at the flowers. Oliver wrapped an arm around his shoulders, but didn’t urge him to move. Will closed his eyes and mouthed his mother’s favorite prayer. His fingers fiddled with the bunch of grass he still held in his hand. He tucked the grass into his pocket and started their walk back to the car. Just a piece to remind him she still loved him, he still loved her, and that would never change.


End file.
